


【古辉衍生】掂过碌蔗（CP：汪新元X许植尧）

by Assassin_Luo



Category: A Witness Out Of The Blue, Integrity - Fandom, 廉政风云, 犯罪现场
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 06:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21266567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assassin_Luo/pseuds/Assassin_Luo
Summary: 老夫老妻的汪新元和许植尧回忆初遇。





	【古辉衍生】掂过碌蔗（CP：汪新元X许植尧）

**Author's Note:**

> ☆本文是《犯罪现场》/《廉政风云》的同人，CP为汪尧，汪新元X许植尧。  
☆有一堆梗，估计没人能找全，但作者自己写得很快落。  
☆时间线是个好东西。  
☆可能会有敏感词，先尝试一下直发。  
☆标题是粤语俗语，意思是比甘蔗还直还甜，形容事情一切顺利。  
☆分成了三个版本，Lof上就是国语原文，AO3是粤语对话且翻译统一放在开头注释，石墨是粤语对话且翻译在每一句的后面，请根据阅读习惯按需自取。
> 
> ★感谢 @玫瑰牛奶 的天使轮投资，祝用餐愉快，不管想到什么，餐刀是用来吃饭的，不要用来捅作者。

一个放在最前面的粤语对照表。只着重列出了很可能出现歧义或看不懂的句子：

元哥，发生乜事，码头嗰边话船走咗，乜你赶唔彻乜？（元哥，发生什么事了，那边跟我说货船已经走了，你没赶上？）  
但係今日返香港嘅只嘚两艘船，另一艘都係货船，之前倾过，但係唔啱嘴型。（但是今天回香港的船只有两艘，另一艘也是货船，之前联系过，但是没谈妥。）  
部船乜料？（是什么地方的船？）  
个师傅本来带嘅人冇嚟，多咗个位。（船主说是原本要带的人不来了，空出来一个位置。）  
元哥，再拖我怕来唔彻。（元哥，再往后拖怕来不及。）  
你哋锅锅咁话嚟就嚟，几多条命都唔够洗啦！（你们不好都这样搞突然袭击的吧？我有心脏病啊！）  
喂，你自出自入咁栋咗係我张凳度吓鬼我，宜家仲问我係边个？（这位先生，你跑到我家来坐在我的沙发上把我吓个半死，还问我是谁？）  
报纸写得咁衡係人都识你啦。（看过社会新闻的人都认识你。）  
唔兜啦，费事吓死你。（不要绕圈子了，你有心脏病。）  
你当时孭嘅背囊应该有唔少现金咧？（你当时背的那个包，里面应该有很多现金吧？）  
係电话度，人哋叫你‘元哥’；虽然每日都有好多船往返香港澳门，但係你哋嘅选择唔多，仲要系货船。平时食大茶饭眼都唔眨下、孭住咁多cash、肯定走大飞啊元哥。（你打电话的时候，对面叫你‘元哥’；澳门和香港每天有一大堆的客船往返，但你们的选择很有限，还是货船。打人下手毫不留情、随身携带大量现金、必须从澳门偷渡回香港的元哥……）  
我净抵嘅时间唔多，可能来唔彻还。（我这人估计短命，不好欠别人人情，怕来不及还。）  
都係洗钱姐，有窿路同识做数就冇问题。（销赃本质上就是洗钱变现，找渠道和做账而已。）  
食又食咗，饮又饮咗，训得你又舒服，仲乜仲喇埋口面咁……（吃了喝了还有人让你躺着，怎么还是不高兴……）

汪新元从浴室出来的时候，天刚擦黑，他绕着一楼走了一圈，精致宽大的房间里随处可见生活痕迹，杂志从茶几堆到地毯，沙发上乱糟糟卷着羊绒毛毯，电视旁的布娃娃和毛绒玩具装了满满一篮子，厨房水池里有来不及洗的盘子，角落里的多肉盆栽下面土还有些湿润，流理台上摆了两碗没吃完的水果。

在他印象里，上一次到这里来的时候还没有这么夸张的生活气息，只是一栋冷冰冰的房子，和电视里那种精装修样板间差不多感觉。

他从冰箱上杂七杂八的照片旁边找出写着“不吃英式早餐”的便利贴撕下来，把盘子洗干净收好，又把毛毯叠上，最后把盆栽挪到门边的窗台上，确保从外面可以看见，然后打开门口和玄关的灯。

做好这些，他转头看向玄关边的落地镜。这阵子他的焦虑症状缓解了很多，很久没有再听见来自过去的声音。

他看着镜子里的人，那人眉头紧锁，眼角有些细纹，抿着嘴，一副苦大仇深的模样。在他背后的墙壁上爬出些细线来，沿着墙角越来越多、越来越长。

汪新元眯起眼睛去确认。很快就有蚂蚁成群结队漫过他的脚，沿着后背爬上脸颊。他伸手去甩，拍过衣摆和裤脚。蚂蚁就像长在身上一样源源不断地冒出来。

他从镜子里看过去，那些小虫子突然张开了翅膀——

然后随着分崩离析的镜面戛然而止。

汪新元拳头上沾着带血的碎玻璃，撑在墙边喘得像是拉风箱，他又在镜子上补一脚，跌跌撞撞朝屋里走，然后跌进沙发里不动了。

于是许植尧进门时看见的就是这么一副画面，穿衣镜的残骸破破烂烂挂在墙上，大半块玻璃摇摇欲坠地撑了半天，终于在他开门时不堪重负掉下来，碎了一地。

他还没来得及翘起的嘴角在玄关的暖光灯下凝固了。

“汪新元？”

屋子里已经暗下来，昏暗之中他听不到回应，但窗台上的盆栽和只有玄关一片狼藉让他觉得问题没有严重到需要报警。

许植尧小心翼翼绕过碎玻璃，一路往里走，直到看见客厅沙发上因为开灯而翻身的罪魁祸首才彻底放心下来。

汪新元面朝沙发里，半边脸都埋进他叠好的毛毯，一直听着身后发出各种淅淅索索的动静，估计许植尧在厨房里进出了好几趟，又把玄关的玻璃打扫干净了，才朝他缓缓靠近过来。

“又睇见嗰啲嘢啊？”许植尧问。

汪新元没反应。

许植尧探头过去看他的脸，阴影覆盖上去，挡住了顶灯的光。

“你做乜？”汪新元转头看他，只看到一个逆光的轮廓。

“睇下你係唔想理我定畀人搏晕咗。”许植尧从桌子下面拖出一个箱子，示意他坐起来，“畀我睇下你嘅手。”

汪新元爬起来，脸上还有些水渍。许植尧曾经用一些神秘手段逼着他去做过心理咨询，但折腾到最后也因为他对几乎所有事情闭口不谈而陷入死局。他到现在都记得那个长得跟许植尧有些神似的心理学教授，推眼镜的姿态简直一模一样，他还曾经把这两个人认错过。

那个也姓许的教授在和他聊了之后又单独和许植尧谈过，他不喜欢这种被别人研究隐私的感觉，但又想向许植尧展示更多的信任，左右妥协的结果就是许植尧在里面慢慢谈，他在外面偷偷听。

许教授倒是很干脆，开门见山告诉许植尧外人帮不了汪新元，只说了症状发作时的注意事项，最后开了些药，临走又意有所指地嘱咐许植尧，说感情外露不是坏事，发泄出来会好很多，亲密关系的支持可以治愈这些幻觉，关系的断裂也有可能加重病情。

汪新元把手伸出去，伤口的血已经凝住，细小的伤口布满关节，乍一看颇有些吓人。

许植尧抓着他，从急救箱里拿棉棒沾了酒精清创，凭着手里指节偶尔的瑟缩找出漏网的两块玻璃渣，一边用镊子夹出去，一边用干净的纱布把手指裹起来。

“宜家知道疼嘞咩？下次你自己唔搞掂距，发咗炎我就只能够嘚你去医院。”许植尧用手指轻轻去按纱布，确认包扎完好，又进厨房端出一个碗来，“医生话食啲甜嘢对心情有帮助。”

汪新元接过来一看，里面是满满一碗热气腾腾的银耳糖水。这么短的时间根本来不及煮，显然是早就做好了备在冰箱里拿出来加热了的。

“我唔食。”

许植尧透过镜片轻飘飘看了他两眼，伸出手去拿碗，又被汪新元手腕一扭躲过去了。

“……”

“……”

汪新元在一片沉默中抽了抽鼻子，端起碗，尝了一口。

“食唔食都係你嘅啦。我自己又係，有空调房唔唑飞过来澳洲服侍你。”许植尧在旁边坐下来，一边收拾急救箱，一边念他，“你话我当初係唔係食错药先帮你啊啦？”

汪新元不说话。他一个抢银行的悍匪能阴差阳错地捡到许植尧这样杀人不用刀的危险人物，不知道是同类相吸还是天命使然。

可能澳门这个地方就是格外充满了运道起伏也说不定，否则许植尧不至于下个楼都能碰上生命威胁。

许植尧记得那是一栋临海的老式居民楼，破旧的通道里堆着各种经年累月积攒下的杂物，从大型家具到瓶瓶罐罐，楼梯角落里的纸箱上落了厚厚一层灰，已经看不清上面原本的字迹。

他一边下楼，一边观赏楼梯拐弯处窗台上别人家养的花。

有些盆栽能看出没怎么受到青睐，和杂草勉勉强强挤在一个盆里，风吹雨打留下不少泥点在叶子上，盆边还嫌不够凄惨地挂上一小片蜘蛛网。有的植物就充分体现了主人家的爱意，从绿意盎然的嫩芽边开出洁白的花来，朝着每一个路过的人散发活力的气息。

许植尧一路点评到四楼，迎面遇上两个上楼的人。琳琅满目的花盆和杂物占了半个通道，他只好面朝外边侧身让路。那两个男人贴着他走过去，领头的那个只随便回头瞥了一眼。

“程辉！”男人大喊。

下一秒钟许植尧就被掐住胳膊按在了窗台上。花盆发出刺耳的碎裂声，他的头被压在水泥台上，手臂被反关节锁在身后，眼镜随着花盆一起飞出楼外，而他本人还没从脸颊和手肘的刺痛中回过神来。

“你以为戴住个眼镜我就唔认得你啊！”男人还在他耳边喊，“扑街仔，还钱啊！”

“老细，你认错人啦……”许植尧皱着脸，明白过来自己被错认成别人了。

“化咗灰我都认得你啊！上次畀你走甩咗，今次你仲唔死！”男人不知道回忆起什么，下了大力气把他往台子上按。

“我可以解释……你放开我先。”许植尧含混地呻吟，心里想着还好撞的不是盆仙人掌，“我心脏有事，走唔到几远……”

“你心有事，”男人像是听到个大笑话，“咁我係唔係肾有事啊！”

“大佬，我随时钉，你要钱姐又唔係要人……”只是可惜了那盆兰花，好在没有砸到人。

“废话少讲，还钱！”男人根本不打算听许植尧讲话，一把扯过他的背包递给同伴，后者正要打开查看。

楼上的道口突然冒出一个挎包的人。

这个神不知鬼不觉出现的身影立刻引起了注意，四个人八目交接，时间顿时凝固了一瞬。

汪新元是没想到会碰上别人打劫，他只是赶时间想要路过一下——如果不是手里拎着包的那个愣头青突然抽出美工刀来威胁他的话，他也不会条件反射地一拳揍过去。

领头的男人反应很快，丢下趴在窗台上的许植尧朝汪新元扑过来，没想到汪新元更快，站在台阶上长腿一伸把他踹了回去。

无辜成为肉垫的许植尧被朝外一推，大半个身子挂在了墙外，胸口内袋的药随着他脱口而出的惊呼飞出去，不知道掉到了什么地方。

愣头青见势不妙转身想跑，被汪新元抓着头发兜手拽回来，按着脑门往墙上连磕三下，然后贴着墙壁软做一滩，连反抗都没有就没了动静。

另一边的男人发了狠，从地上捡起美工刀就朝汪新元捅，额边的青筋都鼓出来了。汪新元把随身的挎包砸到男人头上，趁着分量十足的黑包把人掼得一个趔趄，流畅地在背后补上一脚，把人从四楼踹下了三楼，直挺挺地躺在地上。

用一只手解决完两个男人，汪新元弯腰去捡自己的挎包，发现那个似乎是被威胁的男人倒在花盆碎片上紧紧缩成一团，看上去不太妙的样子。

他皱着眉头看了一眼手表，提起挎包抬腿就走。

“救命……”胸口剧烈的疼痛驱赶了许植尧的理智，他一把抓住出现在面前的脚踝，像抓住一根救命的稻草，“救下我……”

汪新元抬了一下腿，非但没挣脱，整条小腿都被抱住。

“係……楼下……啲药……救……”许植尧虚弱地抽气，却感觉到臂弯里的稻草被强硬地拔掉了。

他趴在一片狼藉里，听着迅速远离他的脚步声，汗珠从额头蹭到地面。从花盆里打翻在地上的土弄脏了他的双手，失去眼镜后模糊的视界里只剩下空荡荡的楼梯。

他知道死神已经走到楼下，正一步一步地迈上台阶，在他急促的呼吸声中来到他的身边，弯腰抚摸他的背脊，扶起他，带他离开这个世界……

“吞咗距！”死神突然掰开他的嘴，还说话了，带着剧烈的喘息声。

许植尧下意识服从命令，当感觉到熟悉的小药片顺着嗓子滑下去的时候，他知道他不用死了。

汪新元把他安置在墙边缓了几分钟，等到彼此都终于把气喘匀了，一阵手机铃声又响起来。

“元哥，发生乜事，码头嗰边话船走咗，乜你赶唔彻乜？”

汪新元举着手机，眉头皱得仿佛能夹死苍蝇。

电话那头没收到回复，似有所感，小心翼翼问道：“咁宜家掂搞啊？”

“你唔好喐，我再搵下其它船。”

“但係今日返香港嘅只嘚两艘船，另一艘都係货船，之前倾过，但係唔啱嘴型。”电话那头已经训练有素地自觉自动安排上了，“我再问下。”

“等阵，红毛。”汪新元突然问，“部船乜料？”

那边停顿了几秒，“係立威集团旗下嘅船。”

许植尧坐在地上眼观鼻鼻观心，手里摸着一片花盆的残骸，等到汪新元挂了电话才刚从鬼门关回来一样活动起来。他抚摸着自己的胸口，酝酿了一下说道：“先生，多谢你救返我条命。”

汪新元没理他，捡起下楼前为了减重丢在一旁的挎包，面色不善地看了他两眼，似乎有些犹豫。

“先生，点称呼啊？”许植尧从地上坐起来，身上混了泥土和灰尘，颧骨还带了一点擦伤，看上去狼狈不堪，“可唔可以帮多我一个忙？我嘅眼镜跌咗落楼下，我宜家乜都睇唔到，可唔可以劳烦你帮我搵一搵？”

“好。”

说完，汪新元就旋风一样刮下楼了，这一去，当然就没再回来。

许植尧在一片模糊中扒拉出自己的背包，掏出备用眼镜戴好，看了看躺在他身边的混乱里那位不省人事的愣头青，无可奈何地摇摇头，然后赶在讨债人醒来之前匆匆离开了。

澳门和香港离得近，一个是赌城，一个是金融中心，每天有成百上千条船往返其间，从渔船到游船，从大船到小船，林林总总，不一而足。但最近经济形势看衰，社会也跟着不安定起来，往来两地的生意人有意无意地收紧裤腰带，船主们也见风使舵地警醒很多。

即便如此，只要愿意出钱，总还是有船愿意偷偷带人过海。然而汪新元更特殊些，他本人是嫌疑犯，现在身边还带着一大袋劫案赃物换来的赃款，尽管他有信心即使上了法庭也能安然无恙地再下来，但能减少的麻烦还是要尽量避免，实在不方便去冒险尝试从没打过交道的船主。

临近傍晚时，红毛给汪新元打电话，通知他原先不同意带人的那艘立威集团的船松口了。

“点解突然变卦？”

“个师傅本来带嘅人冇嚟，多咗个位。”红毛拿着手帕擦汗，“元哥，再拖我怕来唔彻。”

汪新元沉默两秒。他觉得这件事不太可靠，但时间不等人，这已经是目前能找到的最优选择。

“元哥？”

汪新元看着手机上小型货船的照片，以这个体量，船员一般不超过四个。他手里有枪，最不济可以中途劫船，“好，今晚返香港。”

事实证明汪新元的直觉准得吓人，船主的确在这件事上有所隐瞒，不过隐瞒的方向让他越发摸不到头脑。汪新元把从船主口中问出的名字输入电脑，然后盯着那个属于许植尧的维基百科页面，眉头又皱起来了——这个人他显然是见过的，但从彼此的身份到他们见面的情景，他想不出这个人什么地方会和自己有交集，倒不如说上午刚见过他，下午就被他算计了，这件事怎么想都透着些危险和诡异。

红毛办事的效率很高，转头就弄来了许植尧的私人住址。这个业界赫赫有名的大会计师独自住在铜锣湾一间九十平米的高层公寓里，大约过着下楼就上班、回家喝着红酒看维港夜景的生活，全方位符合他低调有钱人的身份。

汪新元穿着一套蓝色工装潜进许植尧家的时候，措手不及地发现房主竟然在家——他分明是看着这个人一小时前离开公寓的。

许植尧无知无觉地躺在床上睡得正香，汪新元则抱着一种微妙的强者的自信在他家客厅和书房来回翻找了几圈，目之所及堆了大量金融资料，看上去这个人除了专业书籍和财经杂志，甚至没有什么额外的兴趣爱好。

于是当许植尧随着闹钟音乐悠悠转醒，走出卧室找水喝时，一眼就看见了坐在他家沙发上的不速之客。

他吓得猛地撞在卧室门上，发出一声巨响。

“你哋锅锅咁话嚟就嚟，几多条命都唔够洗啦！”许植尧惊魂未定地顺着胸口，突然觉得心累，最近几天他重复这句话很多遍了，可能需要打印在衣服上。

“你係边个？”汪新元看着他慢慢坐到隔壁的沙发上喝水压惊，开门见山道。

“喂，你自出自入咁栋咗係我张凳度吓鬼我，宜家仲问我係边个？”热水氤氲的蒸汽扑向许植尧的眼镜，遮住他无奈的眼神。

“你识我。”汪新元肯定道。

“报纸写得咁衡係人都识你啦。”许植尧看着面前茶几上前两天的报纸社会头版，“警方无能，金店再遭抢”偌大的黑字印在正中央，旁边配了一张汪新元的大头照和劫犯头戴面罩的特写，内容从汪新元一伙的前科回顾到本次案件调查陷入僵局，最后再把警察批判质疑一顿，洋洋洒洒密密麻麻一大段文字充满了整个版面。

汪新元的视线也跟着落在报纸上，“唔兜啦，费事吓死你。”

许植尧扶了扶眼镜，把这句威胁当成关心收下。他只是一时兴起，没想到汪新元细致执著到这个程度，又有点后悔插手这件事，“我真係唔识你。”

“不过你係澳门又认得我喔。”

许植尧喝完一杯水，又从桌子底下掏出一个玻璃杯来，给汪新元也倒了一杯。

“你过阵时冇戴眼镜，唔认得我都正常。”汪新元发现这个大会计师比看上去稳得多，一边说着自己手无缚鸡之力，一边坐在一个不请自来的悍匪身边倒水，“咁你点认得係我？”

许植尧叹了口气道：“你当时孭嘅背囊应该有唔少现金咧？”

汪新元皱起眉头看他。

“我冇郁过。”许植尧补充，“我係个会计，同钱打咗几十年交道，其它嘢我唔知，钱例外。”

他把胳膊抵在两边膝盖上，歪头看着汪新元。后者的样子算是勉强接受了这个说法，然后眼神示意他继续。

“係电话度，人哋叫你‘元哥’；虽然每日都有好多船往返香港澳门，但係你哋嘅选择唔多，仲要系货船。平时食大茶饭眼都唔眨下、孭住咁多cash、肯定走大飞啊元哥。”许植尧缓缓露出一个似笑非笑的表情，“报纸写得咁衡係人都识你啦。”

屋子里陷入了短暂的沉默。

“你点解买起船主戴我返去？”

“你点都救过我条命，立威集团老板我熟，所以我可以帮到手，举手之劳。而且唔係我你都唔洗搞到自己周身蚁，当係小小心意。”许植尧伸手把桌上的报纸翻了个面，头版被压在了最下边，“我净抵嘅时间唔多，可能来唔彻还。”

汪新元伸手去拿那杯倒给他的水。

“你唔惊我落药乜？”许植尧问。

“点解你要毒我？”汪新元反问。

“踢爆你？”

汪新元面无表情喝了一口，“我有乜可以畀你爆，我行得正企得正。”

“你擅闯民宅。”

许植尧看汪新元难得语塞的样子，抿着嘴莞尔。

“你饮完呢杯好走啦，畀人见到我同你有来往，老板会话我帮你销赃。”

汪新元若有所思地放下杯子，“你识？”

“都係洗钱姐，有窿路同识做数就冇问题。”

“我有窿路。”还缺个做账的。

汪新元这句话说得没头没尾。

许植尧站起身，踱到客厅的落地窗前，看着维港的太阳已经西斜，海水带着绛紫色泛出细碎的波光，鳞次栉比的玻璃大楼扎堆矗立在一边，里面有分分钟千万上下的金钱流进流出，看不见的庞大资金流似乎比南海的波涛还要更加汹涌。

后来他检讨过，当时一定是受到维港落日美景感染的影响，否则按照此人每次出现都伴随巨大惊吓的节奏，他怎么会冒着生命危险答应下来呢。

汪新元几口喝完银耳糖水，放下空碗又在沙发上躺下了，这次枕着许植尧的大腿。后者用手去扒拉怀里的脑袋，男人的头发和眼睛都还有些湿润。

“你哋又有job啊？”

汪新元从下往上看着许植尧，缓慢地眨眼，“唔急，仲有时间。”

许植尧张了张嘴，终归没说话，最后不置可否换了话题，“我想过一排去资助一间医院，帮咗我唔少，都係时候还。”

汪新元皱着眉模模糊糊哼了一声，“嗯。”

许植尧摸着手里的毛，顺手揩掉他眼角的水渍奇怪道：“食又食咗，饮又饮咗，训得你又舒服，仲乜仲喇埋口面咁……”

没想到男人睁开眼瞥他，然后翻了个身把自己的脸埋进眼前温暖的肚子。

许植尧听见自己的小腹传来汪新元闷闷的声音。

“你冇落糖。”

－END－  
2019年10月31日星期四 13：37


End file.
